disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Recombo
'Recombo'is the secondary antagonist of A.T.O.M.. History He is a genetic scientist who experimented with animals and fusing them together. He can control these creature's DNA by remote and has several of these creatures under and at his disposal. Also, he experimented on himself turning him into a vicious creature that can stretch his limbs. He hid his true appearance under a disguise that looked like his old body. His colleagues, who gave him his moniker, seemingly laughed at him and told that such experimentation couldn't be done. Bent on proving them wrong, Recombo took shelter on an island inside an abandoned radiation testing lab from the 1950s. He discovered that the radiation from the tests turned the lava in the island's volcano green. The lava can alter all forms of DNA. When Recombo extracts and redefines the lava, he can use it to combine different species into new more powerful super-species. With hidden cameras on the island Recombo became aware of the film crew that was stationed on the island to film "Radioactive Island" which was supposed to star Hawk. King's aggression against the movie's giant robotic crab impressed both the film's director (who replaced Hawk as the lead) as well as Recombo. With intentions of ruling the world, Recombo has his eyes set on King as a worthy human specimen for his experiments. He captures King and fuses him with one of his already mutated creatures. When Axel, Shark and Lioness come to save King, Recombo has the now mutated King and his other creatures to attack them. King breaks free of his control but is weakened by Recombo's control. Lioness recovers Recombo's remote and sets the creatures free. An angered Recombo shows the Alpha Teens his true form, a freakish genetically altered monster. The mutated King does battle with Recombo. Recombo is defeated by King and Lioness and the team returns King to normal. As the Alpha Teens left the island, they dropped Recombo off with the authorities on the next island. When Hawk and King were unjustly arrested, Recombo was one of the villains to make their stay in prison very difficult. Recombo seems to be a mostly normal human now with the exception of his frog jumping skill and long, sticky and strong frog's tongue. He still held a grudge against King for him not accepting "higher evolution" and getting Recombo sent to prison. After he and King started a food fight, he and the other villains imprisoned because of the Alpha Teens attacked King and Hawk. Recombo was defeated by Axel after he and Lioness came to breakout King and Hawk. It has been revealed that Recombo created a mutant creature out of a baby tiger cub. The creature escaped into Blue Pines National Park where the Alpha Teens were taking a vacation. The Alpha Teens stop the beast, but begin to form a connection between Recombo and Mr. Lee. Category:Doctors Category:Anime villains Category:Scientists Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Not Disney Category:Humans Category:Men Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains from TV Series